Cell Structures/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are working side-by-side at a bottling plant. Bottles are passing them on a conveyor belt. Moby punches his time card. Tim takes a typed letter from a passing bottle and reads it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I need to know all of the parts of an animal cell. Help! From, Jean. We're in the right place for this one. An image shows the outside of a factory. TIM: Each cell is like a little factory that carries out the daily activities of energy consumption, protein production, and waste management. A truck backs up to the factory. A cross-section of a cell appears near the bottom of the screen. TIM: A flexible cell membrane forms the outer layer of a cell. It regulates the chemical balance of the cell by deciding what gets in and what stays out. The image of the cell's cross-section remains on screen. Moby walks up to a metal door inside the factory and slides open its panel. There is a monster on the other side. Moby slides the panel. TIM: The nucleus is like a command center for that cell. It's the boss that hands out orders to the other cell parts. The nucleus of the cell's cross-section separates from the rest of the cell. It remains on screen while an image appears of a door labeled "Main Office." The door opens and Moby leans out with a megaphone. TIM: The nucleus is guided by the cell's DNA, which contains all of your body's instructions for life. Inside the cell membrane, there's a mixture of chemicals and water that's called cytoplasm. Images of DNA strands appear, followed by Tim observing the cell cross-section through a beaker of green fluid that alludes to cytoplasm. TIM: Cytoplasm flows around the cell, carrying structures called organelles. In a close-up of the cell's cross-section, different types of organelles are float around. TIM: The organelles have different jobs. Mitochondria break down food and release energy. An image highlights a mitochondria in the cell's cross-section. In the background, a factory worker shovels coal into a furnace. TIM: Lysosomes break down food, cell waste, and worn out cell parts. An image highlights a lysosome in the cell's cross-section. In the background, Moby disposes of a barrel of industrial waste. TIM: Vacuoles and vesicles are storage organelles that hang on to water, waste products, and food until they're needed. An image highlights a vacuole and a vesicle in the cell's cross-section. In the background, Moby supervises the operation of a water storage tank. TIM: The endoplasmic reticulum is that ribbony-looking thing. There are actually two types, rough and smooth. An image highlights the two types of endoplasmic reticulum in the cell's cross-section. In the background, bottles on an assembly line are being automatically filled by hoses. TIM: The smooth ER is used to create and store large molecules like steroids and to store charged particles called ions. The rough ER is studded with smaller structures called ribosomes. Arrows, graphics, and animations of small robots illustrate Tim's description of the endoplasmic reticulum's functions and activities. TIM: Ribosomes are responsible for making proteins, which cells need for pretty much everything they do. Once the ribosomes manufacture proteins, the rough endoplasmic reticulum transports them to other locations in the cell. Robots, bottles, and conveyor belts represent the processes Tim is explaining. TIM: Membrane-covered sacs called golgi bodies pack up proteins that are ready to be sent out to your body. An image highlights a golgi body in the cell's cross-section. In the background, Moby places a box on a moving conveyor belt. TIM: So, just like a factory, cells take in materials and send out products. There is a very loud noise. Tim turns to Moby. TIM: You didn't check to see if the delivery truck had pulled up already, did you? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts